Persolus
by Mr.Minden
Summary: "I have no feelings." A simple statement can have so much hidden meaning. (About Glossaryck but you cannot select him as a character)


**Persolus**

 **Hello everyone who is reading this, I hope you enjoy my first story. This is just going to be a one-shot about Glossarycks past. I really hope you enjoy it and if you do leave a review. Hopefully if people like this I will release more stories in the future.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Star vs The Forces of Evil**

"We're sorry we hurt your feelings."

"Oh you didn't hurt my feelings. I have no feelings!"

 _I have no feelings._

Glossaryck didn't sleep that night. Glossaryck never slept anymore, but tonight was different. Usually Glossaryck studied riddle books preparing hundreds of riddles to confuse Marco, but tonight was different.

Glossaryck sat in his book repeating the phrase over and over in his head. _I have no feelings._ Did he? Or had he just forgotten what feelings were. An eternity had passed since he had last really felt anything. It all felt like a lifetime ago, but truth be told he didn't know how long ago it was.

One night while logging the new spell that had been discovered that day, he got distracted. Something that had never happened. When he refocused his vision he found himself in a castle. Was he in the Royal Castle? No, this castle was different then the royal castle. No extravagant patterns lining the walls. No guards around every corner. The walls were covered in constantly changing murals of what seemed to be an infinite amount of futures. He saw blood war over ideology on an unfamiliar planet. Brothers dying together for a cause he could only guess at.

He saw one of two boys. Them growing up, then dividing and eventually reuniting. Then it suddenly stopped.

Glossaryck moved to the next one where he saw the universe on fire. Every dimension in chaos with strange beings controlling everything, an eye watching everything. Disturbing him, it caused the small blue man to walk farther down the hall, until he saw a peculiar one. There was a blonde figure with a wand fighting in a strange setting, a red man accompanying her..

Who could these people be?

Evident of the wand in the blonde's hand she must be a queen or princess. But the red man? He couldn't be royalty, he bore no crown, no markings of a house. But he could also not be a soldier. He wore no armour, bore no weapon, and seemed to be on even ground with the princess.

The next two murals were curious as they were of the same people, but two different outcomes. One included him, and one didn't. He watched the one with him first, observing as the battle was lost, and the wand stolen from the princess. Suddenly the world descended into destruction.

The other one was of him. He saw himself feigning offense and hiding in a box labeled 'Doughnuts', an unfamiliar word to him. They went to many strange sights. Next the fight started. It seemed to be going well, until the attacker, a small green man and two animals captured the man in red. He saw himself use the box to trip the green man, giving the blonde enough time to counterattack.

"Knowing too much about your future can cause drastic changes in your destiny." a voice echoed from down the hall. "Come to me. I know you are curious."

 _Curious._ This was the first time Glossaryck had felt curious. His entire life he had existed in the book. Serving the wand bearer and cataloging spells, never once thinking what was beyond the small bits of the outside world that he occasionally saw. Continuing down the hall it eventually opened up to a small room.

A hooded figure sat in front of a fireplace, stoking the fire. "Come closer." a soft voice rang out from under the hood.

Glossaryck sat beside the large figure observing how it artfully turned the embers, glowing orange, in their place. "Where am I?" These were the first words that Glossaryck had spoken to who had not been a wand bearer.

"You are in my home Glossaryck. Few have or ever will be here." the soft voice responded with, a hint of loneliness evident.

 _How does she know my name?_ Glossaryck assumed it was a she due to the way its voice sounded. Soft and caring.

"I know many things Glossaryck. I have seen this turn out a thousand different ways. I have and continue to see every possible past present and future."

"And you are?"

The figure turned to him and he was surprised to see that it indeed appeared female, but had seven visible eyes. Two rows of two, and a row of three at the bottom "I have no name, but those who I have met in the past have called me The Oracle."

There was a moment before Glossaryck said "So you can see the future?"

"There is no definite future, and I do not see only one future, but every possible past present and future at the same time. Every time I see a new possibility it is added to the Great Hall you entered through."

Glossaryck looked into her centre, and saw not a pupil, but himself. Not in the present, but when he was created. When his creator taught him everything he knew. When he learned from the new wand bearer every time there was a change. Then himself in the Great Hall. Then it changed to the future he saw of himself in the mural.

He looked to the left eye and saw a man. The same man as before, more detail visible on his face. A chiseled face. A strange amount of fingers. And some sort of pair of crystals sitting atop his nose. _How peculiar_ , thought Glossaryck, but what really confused him was when he looked in the eye to the right he saw only fire, destruction, and death. He dared not look in her other four eye.

"Each of my eyes follows one of The Seven." Glossaryck wondered what she meant by 'The Seven' but she didn't explain further.

"Not that it isn't nice here, but why am I here exactly?" Careful to not offend.

"This is not a place, but more of an idea. I am its only inhabitant, but I do not inhabit this land. It is impossible to explain to anyone what or where this is, but all you need to know is that it exists." Glossaryck was clearly confused and wished to ask more questions, but The Oracle moved away from the fire, and towards the table.

A strange board appeared on the table. As he moved towards it Glossaryck observed a flat square with a checkered pattern. "Do you play chess?" The Oracle asked.

"No, but learning is my specialty."

And learn he did. Glossaryck quickly learned the rules of this strange game. Each piece moved in a different way. Some could jump, others had different rules in special times. Eventually he could play without her corrections, and eventually he even won a game.

They played well into the night, but eventually moved onto just talking. Glossaryck asking questions about The Oracles life, inquiring about the universe, and ending with The Oracle telling Glossaryck about how there was an infinate amount of dimensions.

Glossaryck took notes in his mind, and listened intentively for hours. For once in his life he felt something strange, something he would never know to be, happiness. He had finally found someone or something he could relate to.

After hour and hours, The Oracle finally paused.

"What's wrong?" asked Glossaryck, noticing her pause.

"I fear that your time has come to leave this place." Sadness evident in her voice.

"Leave? Well I could always come back."

"It doesn't work like that. Once you have left, you can never return to this place, so I must warn you that in the future, you will make a decision that has the potential change everything about the future."

"Me? But I am simply a glossary for a magical book! I am bound to it, powerless outside of it."

"No, you are much more than that. You are special, and one of the seven." This made him think about his life. He had never left his book, and existed only to serve the wand bearer. Could he be more? "Only you can lead your life Glossaryck, remember that. It is time for you to leave now. Goodbye, and please remember me."

With that, he was back in his book. A dream maybe? No, it couldn't be. An Idea, a genius idea. She had explained everything to him and he had it all in his mine. _Infinite Dimensions._ He wrote on a page, and got to work on a device to bring him back to her.

All of these years later, he still pondered. Was she a dream, or was she real.

 _I have no feelings._ Glossaryck refused to show feelings these days, relegating his thoughts to himself, spending his time improving on his magic, his inventions, and still serving when needed. These thoughts still plague him, but he is quick to distract himself. Usually turning to find comfort in chess.


End file.
